


The wolf and dragon reborn

by Sonofdarkness232



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofdarkness232/pseuds/Sonofdarkness232
Summary: A wolf and dragon reborn. Jay and Daenerys are thrust back in time after the defeat of the night king. With the help of a few others the two will rewrite history. A gauntlet has been thrown who will win this game of thrones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the story to begin it has to end first.

The wolf and the dragon reborn  
Jay stood on the field of battle everlasting darkness encompassing all. With the frequent cracks of lightning. Jay stood his ground engaged in battle the dead and undead scattered the battlefield Daenarys was bleeding on the ground jay in a final bout of stamina with the several cuts and bruises covering his being. Jay rushed forward his ears pounding hearing the rush of blood. He slide under the night kings first strike and impaled him with a look of surprise he rammed his sword into jay who didn’t even flinch slicing the night kings back of the leg he sliced his head off all in one fluid motion. Removing the sword from his chest jay staggered over to Daenarys bleeding out in the snow falling to his knees he scooped Daenarys form into his arms she looked at him and weakly whispered”jay I-is that you?” Jay said”hush now I’m here and I’m not leaving again.” She sighed in happiness with pain lacing her voice. Jay cupped her chin and kissed her passionately whispering “I love you.” She whispered back “I love you too.” Rays of beautiful sunlight Pierced the dark sky’s that loomed above cheers erupted around the two. While deafening ordinarily they were muffled for the two black slowly filling their vision...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Sansa bond once again. And save lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first GOT fanfic so be nice or don’t I really don’t give a shit. Also for any one who reads this in the next few chapters I’m going to be tossing out names for jay’s valaryian steel sword.

The wolf and dragon reborn ch 2  
Jay woke drenched in sweat. Breathing deeply he wondered What the hell just happened. Jay looked around and realized something this was his old room in Winterfell. Then all the memories came flooding back to him ned Starks execution, the war of the five kings and... Dany. He could remember everything about her. Her smile,her smell,What hand she preferred, everything she ever said to him and what side of the bed she preferred to sleep on. When suddenly the door swung open and in its way were Sansa,Robb Arya and Jon each of them stood in the door way. His laboured breathing was ragged letting out a audible shudder. Arya asked”are you alright jay?” He nodded in response.robb replied “well father wants to see you after you get dressed.” Jay nodded again everyone leaving afterwards. Jay asked himself what the hell? Robb is alive and so is everyone else. But how I-I died how am I back but two years younger. Jay swung his legs to the side. Stepping onto the ground he stood up to full height. Shifting his weight back and forth. When he felt he could walk sufficiently he left his room and with shadow his dire wolf following close behind. The two found Ned Stark and lady Caitlin stark. Jay said”you wanted to see me my lord.” Ned nodded and said”yes the king is coming in a few weeks time so help prepare as best you can the others are aware already.” Jay nodded asking”am I dismissed?” Ned Stark nodded. Jay quickly bowed then left closing the door behind him he was going to start making a plan and try and assemble some allies but was interrupted by Sansa who asked”jay? Jay please you have to help me.” Jay said”Sansa-sansa call down.” Lightly gripping her arms he said”sansa calm down and tell me what happened.” She stopped. lightly breathed she said”alright-alright lady is missing I was sewing and she must have run off oh please help me find lady!” Jay said”alright Sansa I’ll do it do you have anything of lady’s.” Jay continued”like a bed or something of hers so shadow can track her scent.” She said”umm yeah but mother would throw a fit if she caught you in my room.” I said”what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Sansa led me to her room while shadow sniffed around Sansa sat on her bed anxiously waiting. Jay sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and that’s when the dam broke tears flowing from her eyes onto jay’s shirt he whispered”hey-hey it’s alright I’ll bring lady back and you will be fine I promise.” She looked at jay tears fallen to a light drizzle and asked childishly”pinky promise?” While pinky outstretched jay gently wrapped his pinky around hers replying “pinky promise.” She smiled at him shadow barked alerting them to the discovery. Jay said”let’s go girl no time to waste.” She started running jay followed behind the two passing through the castle jay ran into Robb literally jay shouted ”sorry Robb I’ll explain later!” From down the Hall. The two shadow and jay ended in the wolfswoods following shadow jay had the castle forged steel sword he picked up earlier. Walking after shadow they heard a whimper as lady was backed against a tree by a bear. Jay with out a plan rushed forwards ramming the sword down into the bears back who spun around and roared shadow leapt towards it clamping down on its neck jay stabbed the blade just above the bears throat and ripped downwards helping to rip its throat out along with shadow. Blood covered the forest floor and a few trees. The two walked over to lady jay bent down and asked “can you walk?” Lady nodded and wandered after shadow and jay. The three returned to Sansa and upon seeing lady she almost shouted in happiness saying”lady! You had me so worried and you to jay.” Chastising both lady and jay. Jay rolled his eyes Sansa said”but thank you jay seriously I-I don’t know what I’d have done if lady.” Jay cut her off saying”hey don’t think that way we’re both fine.” She said”but seriously thank you.” And with a kiss on his cheek she left. Robb walked over saying”I hope you don’t have any ideas about our dear sister jay.” Jay chuckled saying”I’m not a Lannister calm it down there Robb.”The two walked over to the court yard to train...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are hard to ignore and even harder to forget.

Also guys the old timelines not gonna follow the lord and neither is the new one so if you don’t like that we’ll go fuck yourself  
The wolf and dragon reborn ch 3  
Jay and robb arrived outside. The two walked towards Ser Rodrik, Jon and Theon. Theon said”so the bastard is finally here.” Jay ignored him still thinking about Sansa. When Rodrik said”snow you listening you and stark fight.” Jay snapped out of it saying “yeah yeah sorry sir.” Jay picked up a training sword while being real steel they were dulled so that while it hurt to get hit it wouldn’t kill you or slice off a limb. Jay adopted his natural stance. Rodrik raised an eyebrow but shouted ”Fight!” And so they did jay lunges forwards at a breakneck speed hitting robb in the chest hard enough that he rolled back then onto his feet. Robb launched a flurry of strikes all of which jay deflected seamlessly. Until in frustration robb led a heavy blow from above jay twisted his blade to where the flat of said blade was facing robbs heavy strike. Blocking the blow he retaliated with a powerful kick throwing robb backwards. Then leading a series of powerful,graceful and quick strikes which breakthrough robbs guard. Jay swings his sword in a low arch knocking robb off of his feet then quickly bring the sword point against robbs throat all in one fluid motion. Rodrik announced”and snow is the winner congratulations snow.” Jay reached down and offered a hand to robb. Who grabbed it and pulled himself up. Jay looked around as he put his sword away. He spotted Arya and Sansa watching from above smiling at the two and winking at Sansa he could’ve sworn he saw her blush from up there. Every one left to start helping prepare for the Kings arrival. After everything jay was exhausted and proceeded to retire to his room. Falling on the bed and slipping into unconsciousness. Jay was in a dream back in the old time line he watched the moment that changed him. Jay was chained to a wall he watched as Roose Bolton started to undress Sansa when he also undressed and jay knew what was happening all the while powerless to stop it yelling”you bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!”all the while her screaming for jay to help her jay broke free and rush to her aid helping her as much as he could when suddenly a crossbow bolt sprang from her spine falling forwards jay caught her whispering”hey-hey please don’t die on me I-I need you Sansa please.” She said back the pain evident in her voice”I’m sorry but be strong I love you jay.” And with the last of her strength she kissed him. As her strength faded and she died in his arms he let out a pained scream then the scene shifted to neds execution. Joffrey has ned prepared for the guillotine. Arya,Jon,Sansa,robb and jay all forced to watch as neds head rolled to the floor. Jay yelled”No! You fucking bastard!” The scene shifted again to when Arya died. The hound had Arya held captive slowly slitting her throat with his sword jay broke free from the people restraining him and rushed to her side saying”please Arya hold on please don’t die on me I can’t lose you too please.” Jays begging had no effect as Arya bled to death on the floor. The scene shifted once more to bran and Rickons death jay watched in horror as Bolton had them both shot by a row of crossbow men. Jay rushed forwards out past his restraints and tackled Bolton to the ground punching him repeatedly to wipe that smug grin off his face when he said” I did it I killed house stark.” Laughing Bolton started getting louder and louder laughing like a psychopath till jay grabbed a rock and bashed his skull in. The scene shifted to shadows death. Jay and a group from the nights watch were on an expedition back to the wall after acquiring the aid of the free folk. When suddenly white walkers poured from the forest over running everyone killing most of them including shadow when all was said and done jay burned shadows corpse as a goodbye to a friend.the scene then shifted for the last time. To Caitlin the only one left besides Jon who shared his pain from the loss of everyone else. Jay was forced to watch as Tywin Lannister forced Caitlin to digest an extremely powerful poison that when Caitlin died she would release a toxic cloud of poison on Winterfell. Jay had one choice grabbing a dagger he looked at Caitlin who nodded at him smiling at her he stabbed her in the stomach. Catching her as she fell she said”on the bright side I’ll see the kids and bed again.” A powerful cough emitted from her jay said”yeah I guess you will tell Sansa I love her.” A tear flowing from his eye Caitlin touched his face saying”I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being terrible to you and Jon for all those years I should have been the mother you needed but I wasn’t I’m sorry.” Jay said”No-No your fine you pushed me to be better and that’s all I could ever ask for so thank you.” Caitlin smiled at him then died in his arms...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finally opens up yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this might cross over into lemon territory a little it’s less like lemon and more like lemon zest if that’s a good way to describe it.

The wolf and dragon reborn ch 4  
Jay shot awake the nightmare no, memory still fresh on his mind. A shiver cascaded throughout his body. Getting up he slid the covers to the floor and dressed quickly. Heading to the training yard to distract himself he takes a sword and readies himself. Swinging the sword to get used to the rhythm. He started tearing apart the training targets. Rodrik and robb said”you seem angry what happened.” Jay replied “nothing just a...nightmare.” Robb just nodded and Theon stepped up and the two started training. Beginning very aggressively jay Swung repeatedly without holding back. Theon staggered under each blow. Jay done with training swung and met thorns blade pinning it to the floor then bringing his fist up he punched Theon in the mouth. Theon stepped back then jay rushed him swinging downwards Theon block jay’s blade with his own but the force jay applied snapped the swords in half tackling him to the floor jay pinned Theon dull broken blade pinned against his throat. Theon yielded jay got up tossed the broken sword aside and left. Still not able to get his mind off of the memory from earlier. Jay marched to his room still angry not even sad. Walking into the room he slammed the door shut. Walking to his desk he stared into the mirror looking at the broken man who stared back while he didn’t look it he knew by now that scars run deeper than the surface. A bitter chuckle rumbled from deep within a cold smile gracing his lips. The anger still present had slowly dimmed but was back in full force. Throwing everything off his desk onto the floor then punching the mirror cracking it like a spider web. Jay still furious at the world,Bolton,Joffrey but more importantly himself. He brought his fist down onto the desk causing it to cave in two on its self. Jay locking his door slid to the ground next to it. A quiet sob emitted from his throat. A knock on the door broke him out of his stupor jay wiped the tears away and got up opening the door in the way stood Sansa jay hugged her surprised she said”oh um okay well me and mother heard a lot of noise from your room and she asked that I check in.” Jay said”umm yeah I’m fine just angry but fine.” She asked “want to talk about it?” Jay said” yeah it’d probably be best to tell someone can we talk in your room cause mines kind of a mess right now?” She said”oh uh sure.” Jay raised an eyebrow the normally eloquent Sansa was having a hard time with words. The two ventured to Sansa’s room. The two sat on Sansa’s bed. Jay explained everything the future the fate of the Starks his death by the night king how he killed both Joffrey and Tywin Lannister out of revenge and how he enjoyed it throughly disgusted with himself when he did. Jay really didn’t know what to say after all of that. Sansa spoke softly “by the gods, I I don’t know what to say you haven’t been one to lie to me so that means god this is just so much.” Jay stared at Sansa just taking in her beauty. He breathed in deeply he could smell the lavender that was so fresh on his mind. Sansa looked at him blushing asking”what? Why are you staring at me like that?” He said”nothing your just beautiful.” She blushes deeply turning a deep crimson colour. Sansa stared at jay for a long minute who returned the stare. Sansa slowly closed the gap between them pressing her lips against hers when he went rigid she pulled back immediately regretting her decision saying”oh my gods I’m so sorry I didn.” Cutting her off jay kissed her jay gently wrapped his hand around her wrists pinning them above her head jay left a trail of light kisses up and down her neck eliciting light moans from her when suddenly a knock on the door forced the two to separate quickly. The door opened and in stepped Catelyn Stark. The two were breathing heavily casting side long glances at each other. They both knew it was wrong but Sansa didn’t care and Jaime Lannister was one of jay’s best friends when he was night commander. Catelyn asked”jay why are you in Sansa’s room?” Jay said”oh umm my room was a mess and she wanted to talk so we sorta just went to her room.” Then he said”wait you called me by my name?” Then his eyes met Catelyn’s a look of knowing passed between the two. Jay realized she had memories of the last timeline. Then he realized “ shit.” Sansa reprimanded”jay watch your language!” He said”ok ok calm down.” Catelyn chuckled saying”yes well I’ve thought about it and realized it was unfair of me to judge you because my husband was unfaithful.” Jay said”well I appreciate it lady stark.” She nodded and with a wink left jay chuckled as she left. Sansa immediately kissed jay as soon as she shut the door. Pinning him to the bed she lifted the shirt above his chest throwing it to the side Sansa stared at his chest with the training in swordsmanship he had finely toned muscles and she stared at all the scars littering his chest back and arms along with a few burns and a tattoo that went from his left peck all the way to his shoulder blade and down his arm ending at his wrist. Jay took this opportunity to flip the two pinning her he then kissed her passionately slowly letting go of her wrist she snaked her arms around his neck. Braking the kiss she whispered sultrily into his ear”is that the best you’ve got?” Jay smirked then pinned her against the back wall quickly slipping off her dress he tossed it aside whispering “oh by the time I’m done you’ll be begging for it.” Jay then lightly bit her neck leaving a line of teeth marks down her neck. Switching he kissed her pushing her down onto the bed his hand gliding to the nether regions. Slipping a finger in she jump moaning into the kiss sliding his finger in and out she let out a stream of steady moans. Pulling his finger out Sansa whimpered jay replied “I know but it’s the middle of the day and I’d be rather awkward for our father to walk in on us.”she begrudgingly agreed jay said”hey don’t worry I’ll be back.” He kissed her then whispered huskily”and very soon.” She smiled to him as he dressed then flashing her a quick smile which he rarely used anymore he left she quickly dressed and for once Sansa was glad her dress had a collar to help cover up the bite marks. Jay walked back to his room a pleasant smile on his face opening the door he groaned forgetting what he did earlier he salvaged what he could then picked up and threw out what he couldn’t after doing all that he went and stepped into the library. He learned he could preform magic at the end of his life in the other timeline. So he quickly found a book on destruction magic. Reading through it he figured out how to summon forth magic first he relaxed and cleared his mind separating spirit, mind and body jay then felt it. A gentle tug and he grabbed onto it but it started to slip away then jay forced it to be still then he embraced the feeling and that’s when his eyes shot open instead of his normal dark purple they were a burning glowing light blue in colouration. He then with the flick of his wrist a burn blue ball of fire burst to life in his hand he admired it for a few seconds realising it was getting dark he heads back to Sansa’s room opening the door she sat on the bed talking to Jeyne. Jay asked”did I walk in on something cause if so I can stay outside.” Jeyne replied”it’s fine I was just leaving.” Jay stepped aside watching as she disappeared from view the he turned to Sansa and cupped her face kissing her gently on the lips...


	5. Chapter 5. The lemon one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the lemon chapter so if you don’t like don’t read just when I upload chapter 6 skip chapter 5 if you don’t like lemon.

The wolf and dragon reborn ch 5  
As jay pressed Sansa against her bed he left a trail of kisses down her neck evoking a string of high pitches moans. Jay slowly trailed down past her neck to her shoulder then to her breast sliding off her dress once again. He latched onto a nipple with his teeth his hand going to massage the opposite breast. Arching her back as jay slowly but lightly grinds her nipple with his teeth a moans of ecstasy left Sansa’s lips. Quickly covering her mouth with his hand jay then switched and kissed a trail down to her pussy which at this point was almost dripping because Sansa was sopping wet. Getting just past her thighs jay pulled back and stared at her. She crossed her legs in nubile embarrassment. Jay gave her a light smile saying”relax you’ll enjoy this.” He patiently waited for her. She eventually spread her legs again and he slowly slid his tongue into her cunt. She gasped in pleasure saying”o-oh fuck yes.” Jay chuckled slightly because Sansa was very polite so even in this context that was a bit out of character. Jay just had to wonder how can a creature be so regal yet so horny at the same time? Jay continued sliding his tongue in and out. Sansa was whispering as quietly as she could”fuck,fuck ohhhh fuck, fuck yes.” Jay then decided that now was the time he pulled his tongue back. Sansa let out a whimper missing the feeling of pleasure already. Jay looked at and asked”are you sure?” She replied “yes but please be slow this is my first time.” Jay nodded Sansa said”ah allow me.” Slowly pushing jay onto the bed. Swinging her hips she pressed herself against jay and kissed him her dark red hair obscuring there faces. Kissing jay passionately slowly her hands fell to jay’s pants sliding them down jay effortlessly kicked them off towards the side. Sansa’s hand went to his dick she asked”really no underwear?” He said”look I was In A rush this morning.” She chuckled then started to lightly stroke her hand was more gliding than anything else. Jay groaned as he immediately went hard Sansa yelped then started to speed up stroking faster and faster until she stopped saying” uh not yet I like to torture first.” Jay rolled his eyes then grabbed her wrists pinning the above her head he said huskily”good because I do too.” And then he slowly thrust into her. A tear fell from Sansa’s eyes and jay asked tenderly “do you want me to stop.” She shook her head jay nodded as he slowly went deeper and deeper. When jay was fully enclosed by Sansa, she let out a long throaty moan. Sansa then wrapped her legs around jay’s waist then as he thrust in and out Sansa moaned repeatedly while her pussy walls tightened around jay’s dick causing him to grunt. As jay thrusted faster and faster Sansa whisper yelled”ah fuck ah fuck, ohhhh fuck yes.” She then whisper yelled” shit fuuuuck.” She came at that time arching her back jay then said”shit I’m gonna cum.” And jay pulled out just early enough. The two slumped to the side jay pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two slumped against the back of the bed and the pillows. Jay said”just in case we should probably get dressed.” Sansa agreed and the two dressed quickly except jay left his shirt on the floor. Sansa quickly fell asleep resting her head on jay’s shoulder body pressed against his side. He smiled kissed her head lightly and leaned back closing his eyes and slept....

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first got fanfic so please be nice or don’t I really don’t give a shit.


End file.
